


Voltron One Shots and Preferences

by anerdnamedalex



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Multi, One Shot, Preferences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 17:22:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 17,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14856959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anerdnamedalex/pseuds/anerdnamedalex
Summary: Voltron preferences and one shots, open for requests





	1. Chapter 1

Thanks for checking this out! It means a lot to me!!! 


	2. request for Ruby Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance is a pirate, traveling the tumultuous seas.. when he hears a beautiful voice of a mermaid trapped in his nets

Lance is a pirate, traveling the tumultuous seas.. when he hears a beautiful voice of a mermaid trapped in his nets  
Chapter Text

Lance sighed looking out the ships bow, he loved the feeling of ocean spray his face. He stood a little taller, inhaling the salty sea air and breathing out. 

"Hey Shiro!" The dark haired boy called out, turning back to face his captain. The sun caught the gold ring shining in the older man's ear and Lance shied away, covering his eyes against the harsh glare. The wind whipped at his back, and threatened to blow the boy's hat off. He sauntered down to where his captain stood at the wheel. 

"How's the weather today?" Shiro asked, his steely gaze looking out on the horizon. Lance had a knack for knowing how the weather would be for the day, hell, even week. 

"Looks like a storms gonna roll in this evening sir." Lance reported, leaning on one foot, rechecking his holster for his dagger, a nervous habit he had developed. 

"Steady on then... we want to reach the port before we get caught out here. Tell the others." Shiro gritted his teeth, obsessively checking the compass on his dashboard. Lance grinned and swung himself over the edge of the platform where the wheel stood, his feet landing with a thump. He ran to the giant post where Keith sat as look out, Lance rung the bell gaining Keith's attention. The boy above him tilted his hat down and glared, grabbing the rope next to him he swung down gracefully, as Lance watched in awe. Keith thumped down in front of him and Lance gulped, his skin radiating heat. Lance smiled and held out his water skin. 

"You should stay hydrated, you'll get heat stroke being up there all day." Lance offered him a sip. Keith gave a small and grateful smile before accepting the water. 

"We're veering into Siren territory." Keith commented offhand and Lance laughed. 

"Good thing we'll be into port before we get there." He gave Keith a light punch on the shoulder, Keith didn't laugh though. 

"I dunno Lance, I don't like how fast the storm is moving in." As Keith spoke the words, the wind whipped up, blowing the boys dark hair into his dark eyes. Lance shielded his eyes against the aggressive winds. 

"Better go get Pidge and Hunk, tell em full speed ahead." Keith handed the skin back to Lance and started climbing back up to his post, instead of hunching up top like he usually did, Keith wrapped the rope around his forearm and hand, keeping himself safe while perching on the edge of his little nest, so he would better be able to give directions to Shiro. Lance ran down to below deck, where Hunk and Pidge usually sat. 

"Up and At 'Em!" Lance yelled, sliding down the banister. Pidge popped her head out from behind the ship's navigation chart. Hunk emerged from the kitchen holding an apple in one hand and a roll in his mouth. 

"Lance what's going on?" Pidge asked, and threw her protractor behind her. Hunk swallowed the last bite of roll before asking. 

"Yeah, we're getting way off track, where's Shiro taking us?" They both looked at Lance with confusion, mirrored back in Lances face. 

"Probably a shortcut.... I dunno storm's moving in fast, we've gotta get to port to drop off the shipment." He bounced away back to the deck with Pidge and Hunk following closely behind. Shiro seemed to be struggling against the winds. 

"Pidge! Hunk! Unfurl the main sails, we're gonna use the wind to our advantage!" Shiro yelled, jaw clenched and forearms taught, gripping the steering so tightly his knuckles were white. 

"Shiro what's going on?" Lance yelled, while Pidge and Hunk ran to unfurl the sails. 

"Short Cut! We gotta get to the port before the quintessence destabilizes!" He called down. Lance opened his mouth to respond when he heard a voice from far away, it seemed to carry along the wind. It was the most beautiful voice Lance had ever heard. 

"Lance?" Shiro called, but Lance didn't hear him. From above, a crack of thunder sounded and the skies opened up, releasing a flood of rain. Shiro swore and from far away he heard Keith calling to him, but Lance was transfixed on the voice. The little voice in his head warned him that this was a trap, that they were dangerously close to siren territory but his brain was driven with the desire to find the voice.. and whoever was emitting it. He finally found his way to the edge of the deck when he knew what he had to do. 

"Lance? Lance!" He heard his friend's voices behind him, but he didn't process it. Stepping on the ledge, he turned his face up towards the sky, and let the water splash onto his face, before bending his knees and launching himself over the edge. 

The water was cold, and the waves were unforgiving, but Lance was a strong swimmer and quickly got his bearings. He looked ahead of him to see the source of the voice. A beautiful siren was entangled in the net by the side of the boat. Her white hair flowed around her, revealing pearlescent skin that seemed to shimmer on it's own accord, her tail appeared to change color, and had a purple- green shift, when she flapped her tail she seemed to get herself even more stuck. Lance swam over to her, trying to calm her. 

Once up close to her Lance got a view of her perfect face, a small, upturned nose and rosy cheeks and pink lips, she turned her bright violet eyes to him and called out for help. Lance's heart skipped a beat, he had never seen anybody as beautiful as her, he had the overwhelming urge to do whatever she asked. However the only thing she seemed to want right now was to be freed. Lance struggled to get to his dagger, but succeeded in pulling it out. The unnamed siren seemed to startle at the sight of the knife and Lance held up his hand, as a sign of peace. She understood and stopped struggling. Lance cut the ropes free and she swam out. 

"Thank you." She sang to him, and Lance felt lightheaded, unsure if it was the lack of oxygen or the siren's affect on him. She reached out and touched his face, his heart raced a mile a minute. 

"I wish you could join me." She spoke, her eyes half lidded, and her lips turned up in a grin. Lance gazed longingly at her, unable to speak he reached out and took her hand, pressing it to his lips. "I love you Lance" She breathed. 

"There is one way." She whispered and leaned forward, pressing her lips to his. Lance felt his lungs fill with water, and he didn't care, the pressure building in his chest was unbearable, but as long as he was with his siren, nothing else mattered. His eyes closed, and his body seemed to droop, the siren seemed pleased, and was ready to take him back with her, but a dark figure above them broke the water. Shiro swam down, and grabbed Lance's limp body, shoving him away from the beautiful siren, who screamed out, Shiro flinched but set his jaw and swam upwards with Lance in his arm. 

At the top of the waves, Keith was ready, lending a hand over, Shiro hoisted Lance upwards to Keith, who pulled him onto the deck, Shiro scrambled on the deck himself. 

"Lance! Lance! Breathe!" Keith commanded, giving the boy on the deck hard compressions on his chest. Putting his ear to the prone chest, looking for a heart beat, Keith swore and gave a few breaths to Lance. Shiro sat, panting and on edge, waiting for Lance to breathe, Hunk and Pidge stood behind him, trying to keep the ship on course in the storm. 

"Breathe dammit!" Keith yelled and gave one more set of compressions before Lance coughed up sea water, turning to his side he expelled the rest of the water in his chest and gasped. As soon as he got a few breaths in him, he stood up and ran for the railing of the ship. Shiro and Keith both jumped into action, grabbing an arm and pulling him back on the deck. 

"Please! I have to go back to her!" Lance yelled, desperation evident. 

"No you've gotta stay here!" Keith shouted back to be heard over the loud and continuous thunder. 

"Please! You don't understand!" Lance strained, tears flowing down his face. "I need her! Please! Please Please!" He begged and strained against Keith's arms. His chest heaving with sobs. Eventually when pleading didn't help, he turned bitter. "I hate you! You were never my friend! Let me see her! Don't be jealous because I love her!" It broke Keith's heart to see his friend in this state, but he kept his grip firm on Lance, until he wore himself out struggling, he went limp in Keith's arms, but not before uttering one more "I hate you." and collapsed onto the deck. 

When Lance woke up, he was in his bed, dressed in dry clothes. He turned to his side, Keith slumped over in the corner, arms crossed and fast asleep. Lance groaned and sat up. Keith blinked, waking himself up. 

"Lance.. buddy you're awake.. how do you feel?" Keith handed him a cup full of fresh water, which Lance drank down gratefully. 

 

"Ugh, I feel like shit." Lance groaned and Keith chuckled. 

"I assumed that, you almost died yesterday." He rubbed his hands over his tired face. "What was it like?" He asked. 

"What?" Lance asked, confused and still groggy. 

"The siren, we all heard her, I just.. wasn't as affected as you were. What did you hear?" Keith was genuinely curious, although Lance detected a bit of jealousy at the experience that only Lance had.

"I just.... I heard songs that my mom used to sing to me. Bed time songs, until I saw her.... then I heard anything I wanted to hear. She told me I could stay with her, forever. She told me she loved me." He blushed hotly, but Keith just nodded. 

"What did she look like?" Keith asked, looking at the bed spread. Lance was a little surprised, at the unbridled jealousy that he heard in his friend's voice. 

"She was beautiful, her hair was as white as untouched snow, her eyes were... intensely purple... her face was just..... perfect..... She was perfect." Lance sighed and Keith didn't look up. 

"But, I don't think I'll ever see her again." Lance sighed, and Keith huffed out a breath of air. 

"You never know Lance, women are slippery like that." Lance sensed the hostility in Keiths voice. He patted Lance's leg and turned to leave when Lance interrupted him. 

"At least I've got my friends here.... Keith.... thanks buddy. I don't know where I'd be without you." Keith stopped at the door, he smiled back at Lance. 

"It's good to have you back, I've gotten pretty good at saving your life haven't I?" He grinned and Lance chuckled, then winced at the pain that flared in his chest. 

"The best." He wheezed and Keith stopped for a minute, before turning his head and walking out the door. Lance smiled, and laid his head back, dreaming of the siren, and hearing a soft, far away voice that seemed to be trailing him. He smiled and slept, letting the gentle movement of the boat rock him into a deep sleep.


	3. Request for Morgan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgan is a spunky medic who takes care of everyone around her, but tends to neglect herself, and clashes with pristine, vain Lotor who carries himself head and shoulder above the crowd

"Ouch Morgan that hurt!" Lance yelled through gritted teeth as she tried to remove shrapnel from the Blue Paladin's leg. Morgan sighed and tied her long, tangled hair back, into a messy bun at the top of her head. 

"If you quit squirming it won't hurt so bad hotshot." She smiled at him and yanked one more piece of metal from the leg. "Gotcha!" She cried out, holding the prize in front of her as Lance screamed. She didn't have long to savor her victory, and quickly rinsed out Lance's leg with saline, and wrapped it up with gauze to stop the bleeding. "The worst is over pretty boy." She reassured him, working as gently as she could. Lance exhaled and gritted his teeth, but Morgan couldn't help but notice that some color was returning to the paladin's grayish face. 

"Can I get some of the good stuff now?" Lance groaned and Morgan chuckled. 

"Comin right up cowboy." She pulled a syringe of morphine out of her leather tool belt and jabbed Lance in the arm with it, a dopey grin spread across his face. 

"Aw yeah... that's the good stuff." His eyes fluttered shut and he fell into a deep sleep. Morgan smiled knowing that her friend was comfortable and that her team member was safe. She packed her tools and left Lance asleep in his room. Keith stood outside, worried. 

"Is he okay?" Keith asked, chewing his nails. Morgan chuckled, with one hand on her hip she placed the other on his shoulder. 

"If I patched him up.... he's gonna be fine." She scoffed and Keith rolled his eyes and huffed. 

"I'm sorry you're right... you're right." He sighed. 

"You can go in and sit with him until he wakes up if you want." Morgan offered and Keith looked up through his bangs and without saying another word, slid into Lance's room. Morgan crossed her arms and laughed, she continued laughing and walked to the kitchen, grabbing a dish of something off the counter she popped it in her mouth. 

"Hey Morgan what's-" Hunk stopped mid sentence as he saw that Morgan had taken an h'ourderve off of his tray. 

"Oh... shoot was that...." Morgan started, her mouth still full. 

"For the Coalition meeting tonight? Yeah." Hunk sighed and Morgan smiled apologetically and against his better judgement, Hunk smiled back. 

"Sorry." She muttered and slid off the counter. 

"Hey uh... Morgan?" Hunk asked as she started to leave the kitchen. 

"Yeah?" She turned on her heel, her hair threatening to fall out of it's haphazard updo. 

"Are you gonna go tonight?" He asked and she pretended to think before shrugging. 

"Not really my jam." She said and Hunk laughed. 

"I thought not." He sighed and went back to his food. Morgan resisted the urge to roll her eyes and started to head to her room, she stopped for a minute to tie her boots a little tighter and when she stood up, she turned back on her heel, unfortunately there was another body behind her, and when she started to take a step she didn't look where she was going and tumbled down. 

"Oh shoot I'm sorry I'm... I didn't look where I was going." Morgan mumbled, trying to untangle her legs. She looked up and Prince Lotor's lip curled. 

"It's no problem at all." He said politely, trying not to upset her. Lotor had always found Morgan... peculiar. He liked the way she dressed and didn't seem to care about what others thought of her. He loved her unique style, today she was dressed in red and black plaid pants, with a leather crop top. She always had her odd leather tool belt full of medical supplies slung around her waist, and her long, messy hair was hanging in long strands by her face. Her intense eyes were ringed with black liner and she always looked as though she knew exactly what you were thinking. Lotor's heart always skipped a beat when she was around, he quickly tried to untangle his legs, the contact with her was making his thoughts incoherent. 

"I uh... sorry again." Morgan stood up, flushed. "Prince." She spat the last word and sauntered down the hall. Lotor looked after her, mystified. She had never seemed to like him much, but he could never figure out why, he had been nothing but cordial to her and she always seemed to turn a cold shoulder to him. He smiled to himself and looked away, shaking his head. 

Morgan quickly sauntered away and ran into Pidge, who was very close with her. 

"Morgan hey, what's up?" Pidge asked, pushing her glasses up. Morgan blinked, overwhelmed for some reason, she swallowed the lump in her throat. 

"Nothing I just ah.... ran into Prince Loser." Morgan sighed and Pidge nodded. 

"Hey are you finally going to make an appearance to the meeting tonight? You're as much a part of the team as we are." Pidge said and Morgan crossed her arms and chuckled. 

"Yeah, you know I've heard it from a few people today that I should... do you think its a sign?" Morgan laughed and Pidge chuckled. Allura soundlessly rounded the corner. 

"Are you finally going to come to one?" Allura asked and Morgan groaned, she knew she was unable to say NO to the Princess who had been her friend and host for years. 

"I guess I am." Morgan consented and Allura squealed and hugged her tightly. 

"Now we've got to do something with that hair of yours!" Allura said, pulling a half dreaded clump of hair from Morgan's messy bun. Pidge giggled and Morgan tsked, slapping Allura's hand away. "Oh and I've got the perfect dress for you!" She squealed and Morgan's stomach dropped. 

"What did I get myself into?" She muttered. 

________________________________________________________________________

Lotor stood in front of his guests and cleared his throat, applause thundered after his speech on peace and introspection between the Galra and the rest of the Universe. However, he stopped short when he saw Morgan coming down the hallway. Her hair was clean, shiny and hanging long and loose down her back, her face had been scrubbed clean of the thick black eyeliner she often wore and was now made up with subtle eye makeup. Her usual, eclectic attire was replaced with a shimmery satin black evening gown, and she was adorned with beautiful jewelry. Lotor didn't feel the familiar pang in his chest when he saw her, and he didn't see her usual, cocky grin either, she looked rather sad and unusually droopy. Lotor gave one final smile at the crowd and stepped down, and made his way over to Morgan. 

"Doesn't she look great!" Allura gushed, holding onto Morgan like a trophy. Lotor sneered and Morgan felt vulnerable and uncomfortable. 

"I happen to like the old Morgan, a little bit better." Lotor sighed and Morgan blushed fiercely. 

"Yeah this Morgan looks.... off" Hunk commented as he walked by with the plate of food. 

"Hey!" Morgan protested. Hunk chuckled, and Allura looked worried. 

"Oh all right, I think they were just saying that they were used to you in your usual clothes." She tried to appease but Morgan had a disgruntled look on her face. 

"No hey wait! Would you all stop talking about me like I'm my clothes!" Morgan burst out and everyone stopped to look at her. "I just.... I'm not what I wear! I'm much more than that! It doesn't matter what I wear!" 

Lotor paused and Allura looked down, blush tinting the tops of her cheeks. Lotor grinned and took Morgan's hand. 

"I think.... that you have the most beautiful soul I have ever seen." Lotor admitted and Morgan blushed hotly. 

"Well... Thanks." She muttered and Lotor pressed his lips to her knuckles. 

"May I have this dance?" He asked, and Morgan grinned. 

"I'm not wearing my dancing shoes." She admitted and held up her dress revealing her boots. Lotor chuckled and swept her onto the dance floor. 

"I'm glad." He purred, grateful that Morgan was showing the tiniest bit of affection towards him, and Morgan gave a genuine smile, surprised that for the first time, she wasn't upset with Lotor, and the two danced in harmony, not without flaws, but with a new found understanding 


	4. How you meet (Pretty)

Lance- He was a barista at a coffee shop you often frequented, you always requested soy milk and he always had to tell you that they didn't carry it. One day you ordered your drink and when you tasted it you noticed that it tasted different, you asked if it had soy milk in it and he grinned and admitted that he bought some with his own money for you. 

Keith-Keith had seen you at the Galaxy Garrison and didn't know how to express how he felt about you, one day when you were passing in the hallway he grabbed your arm and asked you to dinner, he was very surprised when you said yes . 

Hunk- He was a cook in a restaurant that you went to with some friends, he noticed you and was flirting with you through the waiter, at the end of the night he sent over a dessert sampler and came out to say hello, you two hit it off immediately. 

Pidge- She and You played an online multiplayer game together often and flirted with each other, eventually you began talking outside of the game and discovered that she lived close by. You two met up in person and had a great date. 

Shiro- He was a mentor student at the Galaxy Garrison and you were a freshman, he was always offering you advice and was surprised to see how quickly you learned, he was impressed with you and admired your drive, everybody else always felt the sexual tension when you guys were together but you never acted upon it. One day Shiro was showing you how to fly a ship, standing behind you with his arms around yours, you finally got the hint, and leaned up and kissed him, Shiro was surprised, but grateful, as he had always been too shy to directly ask you. 

Allura- You were an Altean medicine alchemist, and one day Alfor had come to you asking for advice, he brought Allura with him to learn more about diplomacy, she was sweet and asked a lot of questions, Alfor saw how much Allura liked you and invited you back to the castle for dinner, Allura gave you a tour of the castle, and the rest.... is history. 

Matt- You worked at a clothing store at a mall that was right across from where he worked, he had been noticing you for sometime and finally got up the courage to talk to you. On his break he went into your store and saw you hanging up a beautiful dress. He asked if you often bought the clothes that you worked around and you laughed and told him that you didn't make enough to shop there. He insisted that you try on the dress you were hanging up and you obliged. He ended up buying the dress for you and asking you to wear it for dinner that night. 

Lotor- You were one of his generals, and he always trusted you, one day he asked you into his private meeting room to discuss "plans" for a new strategy, but the only strategy Lotor had was how to get you alone to talk to you.

 


	5. How you meet (Ugly)

Lance- He was a barista at a coffee shop you frequented, you were having a bad day and he say you come into work, eyes red and puffy from crying, makeup smeared and mascara running down your face, you ordered your usual and left, he saw you outside and watched you throw your entire drink onto the ground and throw the cup, he thought you looked so scary and strong, he was way into it. 

Keith- You found his little desert hut and assumed it was abandoned, so went inside to explore, he thought you were an intruder and almost killed you, but afterwards made you a drink and you sat with him for a while 

Hunk- You got food poisoning at his restaurant and he came out to apologize to you and hold your hair back while you threw up 

Pidge- You were walking into the store as Pidge was walking out, she swung the door too hard and ended up hitting you in the face and breaking your nose, she took you to the hospital afterwards 

Shiro- Was your RA at the Galaxy Garrison, he also busted your ultimate prank and got you suspended from School

Allura- You were her seamstress and she was in the middle of a fitting when she sneezed, bumping your arm causing you to jab her with a pin, rather harshly 

Matt- He was always trying to get you to come hang out with him, when you finally consented he tried to throw a football around with you, however he didn't expect you to have such a good throwing arm, and was hit right in the face with a perfect spiral, knocking him to the ground and giving him a concussion 

Lotor- You were a general for the Coalition, and had succeeded in destroying half of Lotor's fleet, when you intercommed him, he was in the middle of a heavy temper tantrum. 


	6. Request for Alicorniansheepyllama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance is a servant to Allura and Coran, the other paladins find him in their search for the black lion, the blue lion takes an immediate shine to Lance

" I'm picking up something on my Radar!" Pidge shouted in her head set to the other paladins, Shiro who was piloting the blue lion looked at his own radar in confusion. 

"I'm not seeing anything Pidge, are you sure?" He asked 

"Positive!" Pidge said back and Shiro shrugged. 

"Do you think it's the Black Lion?" Keith asked and Pidge shook her head, although the other paladins couldn't see her. 

"I dunno, the energy levels are high enough, its plausible." Pidge informed the others. 

"I mean... it's worth a try right?" Hunk spoke up. 

"He's right, we better go see if we can find anything." Shiro said and the rest of the team followed. They ended up at a wonderful, and whimsical castle. 

"What is this place?" Shiro wondered out loud as the four lions set down in the landing pad. 

"It doesn't seem like there's any life forms here?" Pidge said, looking at her scans. 

"Perfect, lets just get in and out!" Keith said, already jumping out of his lion. 

"Keith wait! Shouldn't we like have a plan?" Hunk stuttered and Shiro sighed jumping out of his lion as well. 

Pidge and Hunk quickly followed suit running after their friends. It was surprisingly easy to slip into the castle. Once inside there were three pods in the middle of the room. 

"Hey uh.. do you know what any of this is?" Hunk whispered to Keith, who looked vaguely offended. 

"How would I know what these are?" Keith asked and Hunk shrugged. 

"I dunno, you're just kinda the go to guy for weird things." Hunk smirked and Shiro coughed to hide a laugh. 

"Hm.... I think these are ..... life pods?" Shiro mused, and placed his hand on one of the pods. It seemed to shudder to life under his touch. He took a few steps back and the pods opened one by one. 

Suddenly a beautiful, white haired woman fell into Shiro's arms, he looked down at the woman with clear Altean markings, next to her, a red-headed mustachioed man stumbled out, holding his hands, and in the last pod, a dark haired Altean boy fell out, and stumbled a few steps before Keith caught the boy in his arms. His eyes fluttered open and Keith stared into the most beautiful pair of blue eyes he had ever seen. 

"Who.... are you?" He asked and Keith's breath caught in his throat. "Where am I?" The dark haired Altean asked and stood up, holding his head. "Where's Allura?" He quickly asked, and upon seeing his Princess in Shiro's arms, his eyes went dark. 

"Who ARE you guys?" He asked again, looking to the red headed man who was still trying to orient himself. 

"We're uh.... paladins.... of I guess Voltron?" Pidge answered reluctantly. 

"Voltron?" The red head asked, and the Princess awoke, suddenly, sitting up and gasping. 

"Voltron!" Her pupils dilated and her breathing shallow. 

"Allura!" The young Altean gasped, and ran to her side, holding her up while she got her bearings. 

"Voltron?" The Red Headed Altean asked again, his mustache twitching. 

"So you've heard of us?" Shiro asked and Allura blinked. 

"Voltron... hasn't been together in over 10,000 years." Allura snapped and Shiro winced. 

"We're still not... together, we're still missing the Black Lion." He informed and Allura turned cooly. 

"Well... Princess-" The young Altean started and she cut him off, yanking her shoulder from his grasp. 

"No Lance! Thats not an option!" She walked off, and turned. 

"Coran... please make our guests comfortable for their short stay, and then show them out." She commanded, and swished again, storming off. 

"As you wish Princess." The Red Headed Altean said calmly, looking almost pitifully towards lance. "You may follow me, are you hungry?" Coran asked and Hunk's stomach growled. 

"Yes please." Hunk begged. Coran showed them to the kitchen, where the four paladins immediately began chowing down. 

"So what's the deal with this place?" Keith asked, sitting on the edge of the counter. 

"This castle used to belong to King Alfor and his court over 10,000 years ago, the king put his daughter, Princess Allura, and her two most trusted servants, me and Lance, into those life pods, so we might have a chance to escape the mass genocide of our home planet." Coran explained, a dark shadow crossing over his face. "Speaking of Lance? Where is the boy?" 

_______________________________________________________________________________

Meanwhile, Lance was outside, his toes curled up in the plush green grass. He sighed, and inhaled the first deep breath of air he had taken in millennia. He heard footsteps behind him, and tensed, turning around quickly he came face to face with the boy in the red jacket, he relaxed his shoulders, although he felt his marks heat up. 

"A nice night tonight." The boy commented and Lance nodded. "I'm Keith by the way, I never got the chance to introduce myself." 

"Nice to meet you Keith, I'm Lance." The Altean held out his hand, Keith took and shook. "Are those your ships? The Lions of Voltron?" He asked, nodding his head upwards to where the lions were sitting, perched. It might have been his imagination, but the blue lion almost seemed to shake. 

"Do you.... do you wanna see them?" Keith asked and Lance turned and grinned broadly. 

"Can we really?" He asked and Keith laughed. 

"Of course we can! C'mon!" He pulled Lance by the arm and they ran to see the Lions. 

__________________________________________________________________________________

Back in the castle, Allura had rejoined her guests, and had filled them all in on the story of Voltron, and her father's role in the Blue Lion. Shiro had asked enough questions to understand and Pidge was still trying to get them to see the Black Lion. 

"Princess please, I know we're guests in your home, but in order to form Voltron, and to stand any chance against Zarkon, we NEED the Black Lion." Pidge begged and Allura crossed her arms and turned her head. 

"Princess.." Coran said gently and Allura sighed, blinking rapidly to keep the tears from her eyes. 

"Very well, we can go see the Lion." Allura consented and led her guests to the room where the black Lion was kept. The closer they got, the stronger the good feeling in Shiro's stomach got, it was like returning home, to a familiar place after a long trip. 

"Here she is..." Allura whispered, opening the door for the three paladins. Shiro gasped when he saw the magnificent beast, and the Lion lit up her eyes in response. Shiro knew this is the Lion he was meant to be piloting, her pull was magnetic and immediately he got into the Lion, ready to go. 

"Now, we can form Voltron!" Pidge cheered but Hunk was reluctant. 

"Yeah, but who's gonna pilot the blue lion now?" He asked, still looking in awe at the Black Lion. Pidge's shoulders slumped. 

"Oh, yeah.... you're right." She sighed. Shiro reluctantly got out of the Lion. 

"Still no closer to forming. Voltron than when we started." He sighed, but with a rueful smile. "Hey where's Keith?" He asked, and the other Paladins looked around. 

"I dunno, maybe he slipped out?" Hunk shrugged. 

"Perhaps he's exploring the castle?" Allura suggested. "We can wait for him upstairs." she led them out of the room, shooting Shiro a warm, friendly look. 

Upstairs, Keith and Lance were giddy from the joy ride they had taken in the Blue Lion. They were gasping for air and laughing, giving each other punches on the arms. The rest of the Paladins came in and Allura gave Lance a disapproving look, as he wasn't supposed to be interacting with the guests as he was, but Lance just couldn't find it in himself to feel shame. 

"Shiro! You'll never believe what just happened!" Keith laughed, face flushed with adrenaline. "Lance here, oh boy what a pilot, one of the best I've seen, he just FLEW the Blue Lion!" Lance looked down, refusing to meet Allura's angry glare. 

"You what?" Shiro and Allura asked together, Allura furious, Shiro Optimistic. 

"Thats great! Now we can form Voltron! Shiro can pilot the black Lion and Lance can fly the blue!" Hunk said happily. Lance flitted his eyes up and grinned. 

"No he will not. His place is in the castle. He is a servant, and he knows his place." Allura stated. Lance looked bak at the ground and held his tongue. 

"Now Princess..." Coran began but Allura's eyes flashed. 

"No! Just because time has gone by, does not mean that rules have changed, Lance knows where he belongs." She finished. 

"He belongs with Voltron." Pidge said, almost disbelievingly. "How selfish are you to not see that?" She was starting to get upset. 

"This is his home! We can provide Voltron with support from the castle, but I need Lance and Coran to help me." Allura protested. 

"Princess I can manage on my own, let the boy fly, its what he was born to do." Coran said gently. Allura was flustered. 

"Princess please. We need him on our team, time is vital and we need to assemble as quickly as possible." Shiro explained, and Allura looked at the man, her eyes softened. 

"Lance... your new command is to be a paladin of Voltron." She said, and Lance smiled, but Keith was still on edge about his new friend. 

"No, that's not good enough, he.can't be a pilot of Voltron and still be enslaved to you." Keith snapped. Allura flinched at the word enslaved. 

"He's right Princess, you need to let him go." Shiro commanded and Pidge and Hunk nodded their head in agreement. Allura clenched her Jaw. 

"Fine, Lance, you are relieved of your duties to the crown of Alteans, you are now to be a pilot of Voltron." She said and Lance cheered. 

"Well, let's not waste any more time." Shiro smiled and Keith threw an arm around his new friend. "Paladins, lets form Voltron!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao sorry this took so long for me to get out I just kept getting distracted oooof


	7. Looks like there's only one shower (Lemon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's only one shower at the Galaxy Garrison and the reader is convincing shy Shiro to join them.  
> SMUT WARNING HELLA SMUT SMUT SMUT

You were standing in the shower room at the Galaxy Garrison, your shower caddy in one hand and wrapped tightly in a robe,  humming to yourself you noticed that almost all the showers were closed, for repairs, only one shower was left in the row. You sighed and untied your hair shaking it free. You untied your robe and let it hang open when you heard the door open. Your fellow Senior, Shiro walked in, with a towel slung around his waist looking at the caddy in his hand. He looked up at you and stopped, blushing bright red, it almost amused you to see him squirm so much. 

"(Y/N), I uh.. I didn't expect to see you in here." He stuttered and looked down. You suppressed a laugh to see your friend so sensitive. You were unabashed however, you stepped towards the shower and turned on the hot water. 

"Really? After I told Matt I was gonna go take a shower you didn't expect me to be in here?" You laughed, looking behind you over your shoulder, you saw Shiro quickly flick his eyes away. 

"No I.. thought there would be more open stalls." He tried to excuse himself. 

"Oh, no those three freshman pranksters set off a homemade stink bomb, traveled through the pipes and they shut down the rest of the showers." You told him, turning around and crossing your arms. 

"Hm?" Shiro tapped his foot and looked everywhere but at you, steam started to gently fill the room. 

"Shiro you can look at me, I don't mind." You said, and he laughed nervously. "I really don't." You reinstated. 

"Hmm.. (Y/N)" Shiro moaned, and finally looked at you. The steam from the room had almost completely enveloped the room. You stepped past Shiro and locked the door, he gulped, and let out another small moan. 

You turned back to him and he looked at the floor. Pressing yourself against his bare chest you tilted your head up and he inhaled shakily. 

"If you don't want me to.. just say no." You whispered and Shiro gulped. 

"Yes, please." He begged, letting his mouth fall onto yours. You lowered your shoulders, letting your robe fall to the floor haphazardly. Shiro pulled away and gasped. 

"Is this still okay?" You asked, letting your fingers trail around the towel around his waist. He gulped and nodded, while you loosened the towel. He gasped out loud and then exhaled a shaky laugh. You stopped afraid that he wasn't okay with it. 

"No... please...." Shiro groaned, eyes closed. "Keep going." He whispered and your heart rate sped up, you undid the towel as is floated to the ground. Shiro groaned into your mouth and you let your jaw open, Shiro gently inserted his tongue in your mouth. You sighed, and pressed yourself closer to Shiro, you felt something tickle the inside of your thigh and Shiro groaned and blushed. 

"Here." You muttered sloppy into his mouth, adjusting yourself to wrap your hand around him. He gasped and his eyes fluttered shut and his jaw clenched. You placed your lips on his neck and gave him a quick nibble, gently stroking and tugging on him. His chest rose and fell quickly in shallow breaths and his face scrunched in a very special way, that was almost painful, but with pleasure. 

"Harder." He barely was able to get out, his brows furrowed. You obliged, leaning upwards to kiss him, you gently nibbled his ear and whispered. 

"The hot water is running out... do you wanna join me Shiro?" You asked, quickening your pace. Shiro's Adam's apple bobbed and he opened his eyes hungrily and nodded. You two made your way into the warm water and pulled the curtain shut, letting the hot water wash over your intertwined bodies, where you two stayed until the water ran cold, and you couldn't tell where your skin ended and Shiro's began. 


	8. Head Canons about Hunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I play no favorites, but I'm partial to the Yellow Paladin

  * He's so pure and wholesome, I cannot stress this enough
  * He would always let you know how much you mean to him
  * And how beautiful you are
  * Sometimes he would just stare at you and when you asked him what he was doing he would just "Oh, sorry I didn't know I was staring."
  * He's so so smart? He's so well rounded, he could quote Shakespeare to you, and then solve a quadratic 
  * He loves to hold your hand and kiss you knuckles absentmindedly
  * He's such a physical person, he loves cuddling, especially after sex when you both were half asleep. 
  * He wakes up early and loves to watch you sleep before getting up
  * He also loves to make you breakfast in bed, because he's so WHOLESOME 
  * But also he's very dominating? Has a Daddy Kink?? 
  * Such a soft and buff boy, boft if you will. 
  * He has such big biceps and pecs, but he has a little tummy and it's adorable. 
  * He's so soft and you love to use him as a pillow
  * It's his favorite thing because he can play with your hair
  * He loves you so much and will never let you forget it
  * Basically the best boyfriend ever
  * Hella husband material 
  * The boy just wants to marry you tbh 
  * What a cute wedding that would be 
  * He's just the bestest and cutest 




	9. How you cuddle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> how y'all like to cuddle (When I write posts that deal with sensitive subjects like this, please understand that I have an older Pidge in mind, not a 15 year old girl, Thanks!!)

Lance- He likes to be the big spoon, intertwining his legs with yours, placing his nose in the crook of your neck, being able to smell you

Keith- He's kind of an untouchy person, when he wants to cuddle he'll wrap his arms around you and place his chin on the top of your head. 

Hunk- In the morning when he's making breakfast you like to come behind him and wrap your arms around him, he loves being the little spoon for a change 

Shiro- He loves domestic cuddles, with you two laying on the couch, him reading his newspaper and you reading your book, with your head on his chest, falling and rising with his breath 

Pidge- She loves wholesome cuddles, both of you wrapped up in each other, whispering to one another 

Allura- She loves slightly rougher, smuttier cuddles, with trailing fingers and sloppy kisses 

Matt- Same as Allura, loves rough and dirty cuddles, where he can press and feel you against him 

Lotor- gentle, soft cuddles, he often doesn't get the time or privacy to hold you, so when he does, he just loves to feel your warmth against him


	10. Songs they associate with you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> if you don't know a song... feel free to look it up! Just please don't spam the comments saying that you don't know the song

Lance- Wake Me by The Bleachers 

Keith- Like Real People Do by Hozier 

Hunk- You are the Moon by Hush Sound 

Shiro- Isabel by The Wombats 

Pidge- Youth by Troye Sivan 

Allura- Girls by Girls in Red 

Matt- Just like Heaven by The Cure 

Lotor- Love Galore by SZA ft Travis Scott 


	11. What you like to Binge Watch together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shows you like to watch together

Lance- When calls the Heart (He loves the Soap Operas and dramatic shows) 

Keith- Making a Murderer (He loves these kinds of crime shows and documentaries) 

Hunk- Alton Brown's Good Eats (You both love Alton Brown as a TV personality, especially with the cute history lessons involved in it)

Shiro- Forged in Fire (He loves the cool history shows like this) 

Pidge- Ancient Aliens (You guys have matching "I want to Believe" Shirts that you wear during these binge sessions) 

Allura- ER/ Grey's Anatomy (She loves the old medical shows, and she thinks they're adorable) 

Matt- Naruto (He loves Anime in general, but Naruto is his favorite) 

Lotor- Workaholics (He thinks its so amusing, even if it is senseless) 


	12. Where they like to kiss

Lance- Right beside your mouth, on you cheek dimple 

Keith- Your forehead 

Hunk- Your cheek, especially when you smile 

Shiro- Your hands and knuckles 

Pidge- Your collarbone 

Allura- Your ear 

Matt- Your neck and jaw 

Lotor- Your lips 


	13. your couples costumes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> couples costumes and where you wear them to

Lance- Marco and Star from Star Vs the Forces of Evil, you guys wear it to a halloween party 

Keith- Raph and Leo from the Ninja Turtles, you guys wear it to the premiere of the new movies 

Hunk- Ralph and Penelope from Reck-It-Ralph, you guys just wear it to be cute sometimes 

Shiro- Victor and The Bride from the Corpse Bride, you guys wear it to Halloween Costume Parties, just to flaunt how good your outfits are to the other couples 

Pidge- Mario and Luigi from Mario, you two wear it to any Gaming Tournament you can, everyone around you gets a kick out of it 

Allura- Link and Zelda from Legend of Zelda, you just wear it around the castle to make the others laugh 

Matt- Naruto and Kakashi from Naruto, you wear it to Comic Con and he gets jealous if anybody wants to take a picture with just you 

Lotor- The Joker and Harley Quinn, the outfits from Suicide Squad, you guys wear it on Halloween, and he loves to see you in those fishnets and heels 


	14. It's been a while (Lemon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt and the Reader haven't seen each other in almost a year since he had been off to the Galaxy Garrison, you two Skyped and kept in touch, but there's nothing quite like the real thing

" _I can't wait to see you!_ " You happily texted Matt, about to board your plane to see him walk at the Garrison Graduation. " _It feels like it's been forever!_ "

" _Babe it's only been a year, and it would have been sooner if you hadn't had to go out of the country for three months."_ Matt reminded you and you sighed, you knew he was proud of you and was ecstatic when you told him that you were going overseas on a business trip to discuss expanding your business internationally. 

" _I know, I know. I'm about to take off, see ya in a few hours! XOXO"_ You quickly tapped out, leaning back in your seat and waiting for them to call your boarding number. Your phone buzzed and it was a snapchat from Matt. You rolled your eyes, laughing a little bit and opened it, it was a picture of Matt, laying in his bed, with a big open space next to him, captioned with 

" _Wish you were here!"_

Your face heated up with a little blush and your stomach flipped, of course you were excited to see him, but also you were excited to  _see_ him, you two had been sending pics and skyping, but that was no substitute for the real thing. You sent him a selfie with the caption 

 _"Same!"_ And a bunch of kissey emojis. You turned your phone onto airplane mode as you heard your boarding number being called. You gathered up your carry on and made your way onto the plane. You sat down, giddy and almost light headed with excitement, you hadn't seen your boyfriend face to face in a year and you couldn't believe it was going to finally happen so soon. You looked in your bag and pulled out your book, the small box at the bottom of your purse made you smile and you got comfortable, trying not to over think. 

Soon the plane landed and you exited, waiting at the terminal for your bags, you heard a loud "Surprise!" And turned to look behind you. Your good friend from the Galaxy Garrison, Shiro was standing there. 

"Shiro!" You laughed and ran to give him a big hug. He laughed and picked you up swinging you around. 

"(Y/N)!" He chortled and set you down. "How have you been? Its been about... oh I'd say a year." He grinned and you laughed, pushing your hair back behind your ear.

"Really?" You shot back. "It feels more like... 12 months." He laughed again and you looked around him. 

"Are you looking for Matt?" Shiro asked and you blushed. "He's not here, I'm picking you up as a favor! Also as a way to sneak you into the Garrison." 

"Aw Shiro, that's nice and all but I've actually got to check into my hotel." You laughed, walking over to the terminal as the bags started to come out of the machine.

"Hm.... we'll reverse the plan then, and sneak Matt out of the Garrison." He thought out loud and you shot him a glance. 

"Really? On your last day?" You rolled your eyes and he laughed. 

"Yes on the last day! He's already set to graduate! What can they do?" He asked, and you laughed, unable to argue. You saw your bag come through on the conveyor belt and reached for it, Shiro reached above you and plucked the bag up and over your head. He clicked up the handle and started to roll the suitcase away, you followed him out, presumably to his speeder. 

"Okay then, what's the plan?" You asked and Shiro smiled down at you. 

"You'll see." He grinned and you wanted to smack the grin off of his face. 

"What?" You asked, vaguely annoyed, and wanting to see your boyfriend. 

"It's a surprise!" Your friend laughed and you sighed, getting into the passenger door, while Shiro put your suitcase in the back. 

He got in the driver seat and sped off, driving you to your hotel. He caught you up on all the drama and he told you about the mission that he was most excited for, the Kerburous mission. You told him all the hard work you had put into your job and how you were expanding your tech company overseas and hopefully expanding the Garrison's technology. Soon, you were at your hotel. Shiro helped unload your suitcase again and gave you a wink. 

"I'll bring Matt by in just a little bit." He said and you laughed again, but your stomach was full of butterflies, excited to see your boyfriend again. You checked in and headed up to your room. You had gotten used to traveling in style and had booked a suite. You had also planned to stay for a couple weeks, and didn't want to eat out every night, so the kitchenette addition was welcome. The room was furnished lavishly, with luxe white, cotton sheets and gold detailing. You started unpacking, hanging your clothes in the closet. You pulled out one article of clothing, a lacy black corset, complete with garters and thigh high tights, it was what you planned on wearing under your outfit for Matt's graduation, you hid it deeply in the drawers where Matt wouldn't go looking for it. 

There was one more present you had for Matt, you dug through your purse and pulled out the tiny box, flipping it open, you popped a birth control pill and swallowed it with a glass of water. You had started about a week and a half ago, so you would be on cycle when you got into town. When you were done unpacking, you flopped on the bed, scrolling through your phone. Matt hadn't texted you since you had let him know you landed and you were a little peeved. You ran your fingers through you hair, and sighed, kicking off your shoes. You opened up your phone one more time to text Matt when you heard a knock at the door. You blushed and your stomach turned, your heart rate speeding up. You walked over to the door and flung it open. Matt stood there, and you both looked at each other for a minute. He was wearing his official Galaxy Garrison uniform, and you couldn't help but notice that he had filled out nicely, he was a little more defined, and he had lost his glasses, which kind of disappointed you, as you thought they were quirky and charming. He stepped in the door and closed it behind him. 

"Hi." He grinned, placing a hand on the side of your face. 

"Hey." You whispered back looking at him. He leaned down and kissed your lips and you sighed into his mouth. He leaned back and brushed your hair back. 

"It's been so long." He whispered, and stroked your face with his thumb. "You look... really really good (Y/N)." He said and you laughed, wrapping your arms up and around his neck. 

"So do you." You kissed his neck and he groaned, you pulled back and looked at the rankings on his sleeve. "Commander Holt." You whispered and felt him tense under you. 

"(Y/N)" He whispered again, it seemed to be the only thing he could say, he could't find any other words. 

"C'mere." You beckoned him, leading him to the edge of the bed. He obliged and you slowly undid the buttons on his coat, he kissed your neck gently and you laughed. "What do you wanna do after this?" You asked and he chuckled, the vibrations ran through you and tickled. 

"Dinner? We could order room service?" He suggested, breathing on your shoulder, the physical action almost made you dizzy. 

"That sounds wonderful." You said, and he tilted his head up to kiss you again, he pulled back, smiling. 

"I've missed you so much." He said, placing his hand on your cheek again, his thumb traced your mouth and you pulled his finger into your mouth, he moaned and closed his eyes, smiling. "I've really missed you." He hissed, as you undid the last button on his shirt, he shrugged and let it fall to the floor. You inhaled sharply, looking at your boyfriend's bare abdomen. The affects this boy had on you, you thought you were going to explode. He laughed and his fingers trailed at the edge of your top. He pulled it over your head in one motion and threw it to the side. You placed your hands on his chest, your fingertips feeling his rapid heart rate, matching your own. His flesh was warm and you felt the overwhelming urge to hug him, you pulled him closer, resting your head against his bare chest and he laughed, holding you close. 

"Please, don't ever leave me for that long again." He said and you laughed.

"Never again." You promised, kissing his chest, right where his heart would be located. He sighed and you leaned up, kissing him again, his fingers moved on muscle memory, reaching back and unlatching your bra, flinging it away as well. You reached down and felt for the zipper on his pants and he inhaled sharply. 

"Oh, sorry." You giggled, afraid you had been too rough, although you felt as though you had barely touched him. 

"No no it felt good." He assured you and you smirked, although he couldn't see it. You unzipped his slacks and they fell to the floor, he quickly stepped out of them and kicked them to the side. Through his boxers his stiff member was showing through the tight fabric. You lightly traced the shape of it with a couple of fingers and Matt let out a loud moan. 

"Did that feel good?" You teased and he tossed his head back, his chest heaving. 

"Mhm." He groaned, his hands gripping onto your hips, fingers digging into your flesh. You pulled your hand away and got your own pants off, he stuck his face into your neck again, and much rougher than before, kissed and bit you neck, as you sighed, tugging his slightly shaggy hair. 

"You need a haircut." You said to him and he laughed. 

"I'll be sure to get right on that." He informed you, you loved feeling him talk against your skin, his hand slid downwards, feeling you through your underwear. You moaned and he stuck his mouth on yours, you pressed against him, wanting to feel his body closer to you. He kissed your neck, down to your breasts, you inhaled sharply, and felt him smirk. He continued downwards and stopped at your bikini line. He pulled your underwear down, leaving you bare. He kissed your thighs, and calves, working his way back up he kissed between your thighs and flicked his tongue in and out of you. You ran a hand through his hair, pressing him closer to you, he moaned, and came up for air, looking at your face, and maintaining eye contact, he slipped a finger inside of you, watching you throw your head back and buck your hips into his hand. His eyes darkened and he stood back up, kissing your mouth and making you moan, knowing exactly what you liked. When you overcame the initial euphoria at the contact, you reached down and felt him through his boxers, he let out another cry, pulling back he rested his forehead against yours, and scrunched his face. He stopped the movement inside of you and you finally reached forward and pulled his boxers down, his member sprung out and you grabbed it, knowing exactly where to stroke to make him go wild. 

"Please...." He moaned, and you stepped closer to him, leaning up you began to nibble on his ear. 

"Please what?" you asked and he inhaled shakily. 

"Please, can we....." He started again, and you twisted your hand knowing it would drive him crazy. "Shit!" He inhaled sharply and then laughed. 

"Can we what?" You asked again, feigning innocence. 

"Please... I just... wanna be inside you." He begged and you kissed his mouth, putting both hands in his hair, he leaned forward, gently pushing you backwards onto the bed and you positioned yourself comfortably. He gulped and leaned back, reaching to the floor, he found his wallet and started to pull a condom out. 

"Wait!" You told him and he looked at you, with one raised eyebrow. "I uh... I have a present for you." You laughed, sitting up and kneeling on the bed. He came and sat in front of you. 

"Oh? And what is it?" He asked, eyes scanning your face, as though he was trying to remember it. 

"I uh... you know how a couple of weeks ago I told you I was going to the doctor?" You asked him and he nodded slowly. 

"Mhm." He whispered. 

"Well, I started birth control!' You bit your lip, waiting for his response. His eyes lit up. 

"That's.... so so good!" He moaned, leaning forward and kissing you hungrily, you giggled as he pinned you to the mattress, you wrapped your legs around his waist, wanting to be closer to him, and needing friction. He looked down at you and tenderly cupped your face in his hand. "Lets go slow, I... want this to last." He said and you nodded, smiling. 

"I'd like that." You told him and he smiled down at you. Raising his hips he lined up with your entrance and you felt him enter you. You gasped at the skin on skin contact, something you two had never been able to do before, Matt moaned in response, and he intertwined his hands with yours, pinning them above your head. He pushed deeper and you moaned as he filled you, you had missed that feeling for almost a year. He gripped your hands tighter and sunk fully into you. He stayed where he was and kissed your nose, then your cheeks and finally he kissed your mouth. He gave you a minute to adjust, before you rocked your hips, wanting him to move. He slowly rocked in and out of you, looking at you the whole time. He watched himself enter you and you moaned, he sighed in response and you let go with one hand, reaching down you rubbed your clit gently while he thrusted in and out of you. After a while, you became desperate for the friction he was denying you. 

"Matt, faster... please." You begged and rubbed yourself quicker, and harder. His eyes darkened and he picked up the pace, rocking you up and down with the intensity of his passion. You moaned loudly. "Matt...." You breathed and he groaned in response. Your ending was coming close, and you were delirious, with pleasure and with happiness at being so close to your boyfriend in so long. You opened your mouth to warn him, but your brain couldn't figure out what it was trying to say, your orgasm hit and Matt let out a whimper and a cry as you tightened around him. 

"Commander Holt!" You cried out, unable to form Matt's name correctly, your hips bucking wildly. Matt cried out as he heard you call him by Commander, and he thrusted into you with even more force than before, you could practically feel your eyes rolling back in your head as the pleasure rolled over you in waves. You heard yourself saying Matts name over and over, but you were unable to stop yourself from speaking. Matt stopped completely, and panted, leaning down he tried to kiss you through his ragged breaths, your mouth desperately latched onto his and kissed him roughly, anywhere you could. He pulled out of you completely again, and placed himself back into you. He began to rock his hips at a steady, rhythm and you moaned, and whimpered in pleasure. 

"I'm close (Y/N)." He warned half heartedly and you laughed. 

"Good." You muttered, leaning up you gripped his hair and kissed him again, he bucked his hips wildly, losing all pace. He cried out and yelled "(Y/N)!" You felt him fill you and you whimpered at the new sensation. You both sat there, with Matt still inside you, panting and trying to laugh. 

"I've missed you so so much." Matt said again, placing his forehead against yours and laughing. 

"I'm never leaving you again." You promised and Matt sighed happily. He pulled himself out of you and groaned. He left and got a towel, allowing you to clean up. He hopped into bed next to you and wrapped his arms around you. 

"Maybe we could order room service in a little bit?" He asked and you laughed. 

"Yeah." You agreed, and you two sat contented, in each other's arms, being able to hold each other... in a while. 


	15. Guess who's getting yolked into space real quick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Season 6 Spoilers pls don't read ahead unless you've seen it

HEY EVERYBODY IM NOT OVER SEASON 6 AND LOTOR IS GETTING KICKED OUTTA THE CHAPTERS UNLESS REQUESTED OTHERWISE THX HAVE A BETTER DAY THAN IVE BEEN HAVING LOVE YOU ALL SO SO MUCH


	16. Request for Morgan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance is back on earth, but Morgan can't bring herself to entirely forgive him, Keith tries to make Morgan see how much Lance is trying to make things right.

"Morgan open up!" You heard a voice yell and you rolled over in bed and blinked groggily. it was early AF in the morning and you weren't entirely awake. You growled and pulled the covers back over your head. 

"Go away Lance!" You called, muffled through your blanket. "I don't wanna talk to you!" You were still hurt, over Lance leaving and a bit jealous and petty over all the new and amazing friends he had, the ones he had gone on amazing, world saving adventures with. 

"It's not Lance!" The voice called again, and you groaned, and stood up. Yanking open the curtains you saw a boy with dark hair and bright purple eyes standing outside your house. He stood in a red jacket, with a white motorcycle behind him. You slowly closed the curtain and turned around, with a confused expression on your face. You remember him coming back with Lance, but you couldn't remember his name. You were wearing comfortable pajamas and didn't feel the need to change for a random boy, so you walked downstairs and outside where this guy was.   
You both stood looking at each other before the boy raised a hand. 

"Uh Hi, I'm uh.... Keith.... the black paladin of Voltron." He awkwardly introduced himself. You stood for a minute before rolling your eyes.

"I don't even know what any of that means." You stepped back and opened the door. "C'mon in." You invited him. He stepped through the door and you rubbed your face, leading him into the living room. "Do you want anything to eat? Or drink?" You asked and he shrugged. 

"No I'm fine." He said and you sat on one of the chairs in your room. "Nice place." He commented and sat down across from you. You two stared at each other for another minute or so before Keith cleared his throat. "So you're Morgan?" He asked and you sighed. 

"Did Lance send you here?" You asked and he shook his head. You curled up, with your legs underneath you and Keith shifted, getting comfortable. 

"I came here on my own." He said. "You know... you're a lot different than Lance described you." He commented and you scoffed. 

"Yeah, being gone for a year and a half tends to skew one's perspective." You spat and Keith pressed his lips together, trying not to smile at the almost comedic spite you were showing. 

"Yeah... I guess it does. Listen though, as somebody who has had their..... differences..... with Lance, I know how hard it is to forgive him sometimes. He never likes to take responsibility for his actions and he can be impulsive and rash. But.... Morgan he is trying his best to make it up to you!" He protested and you looked down at the floor. 

"Did you know that Lance and I grew up together? Since we were born, our moms were pregnant at the same time, Lance is only three days older than me." You were talking out loud. "The first time Lance and I were ever apart was when he left to the Galaxy Garrison, and even then, he was always available for me to talk to." 

"You two were really close huh?" Keith smiled, surprisingly warmly. 

"We were closer than friends, we had the closest bond I've ever seen. I swear to god, one time we were outside exploring and he got stung by a scorpion. I wasn't even around him, but I got a sharp stabbing pain in my ankle. I don't even have an explanation for it." You laughed and found that your voice was cracking. "I just... to hear he was dead... gone up into space and presumed dead... I couldn't handle it. My best friend, gone to where I couldn't follow." Your throat had swollen up and you blinked rapidly, trying to keep the tears from your eyes. "I was left all alone.... and by the time I had finally started to get over it, he shows up again, out of nowhere, with this new life, new responsibilities and no room for me in this." You couldn't stop the tears this time, and they flowed down your cheeks before you could wipe them. Keith didn't show any reaction to the tears, except for maybe a softening of his face. 

"I know, I know how it feels to be excluded, especially from the big group... especially from something thats making a difference." He sighed, and you sniffed, a little bit embarrassed. "But as somebody, with nothing to look forward to coming back to.... I don't know the guilt that these guys are feeling, leaving their entire lives behind... sacrificing everything to save the universe..... I have no clue how they did it, knowing there were people here, back on earth, waiting for them. But I know that they did it to protect you. Lance did everything he did, for you." Keith looked at you, softly and you let out a small hiccup. Keith surprised you but he left his chair and came over to you, wrapping his arms around you, you turned your face into his shoulder and cried, while he held you. Eventually you pulled back and sniffed, wiping under your eyes with the heel of your hand. 

"Wow, sorry that was embarrassing." You said, and Keith laughed awkwardly, diffusing the tension. 

"No, don't be. I think it helped you work through some feelings." He laughed and you sniffed. "But I think you should call him." He said, and walked towards the door. "Seriously Morgan, you're not the only one grieving." He said one more time, and gave you a sympathetic look before walking out the door. You heard the engine rev as he drove away. You sat for a minute, before picking up your phone, you punched in some numbers and listened to the ringtone. 

"Hello?" Came the voice on the other end. 

"Lance?" You asked and you couldn't keep the smile off your face when you heard his enthusiastic response on the other end. 

"Morgan??" He practically yelled. 

"I think we need to talk." You said finally, and were filled with relief when he immediately replied.

"I'm on my way." And then a click. 

"Miss you Lance." You said into the dead phone, and you felt a warm, blossom in your chest, and you smiled as you were almost positive that Lance was feeling the same thing


	17. Head Canons about Pidge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey these are some head canons about the Green Paladin! Of course when I write things about Pidge that are more mature in nature, please understand that I am writing about an older Pidge, not a 15 year old girl. THX BB

  * She's so smol she'll curl up and sleep anywhere she thinks is comfy, especially after a long day of work, she just kinda, snoozes 
  * You find her in super strange places, she likes to chill on top of the fridge
  * She gets so wrapped up in her work that she misses meals, so you try and leave her easy to eat snacks, like grapes or crackers, or peanut butter
  * When she gets jealous, she likes to claim her territory, draping herself all over you and being overly affectionate, not that you mind, its hard to steal a kiss out of her when she's not jealous 
  * You love to watch her reach for kisses and make her jump to reach your lips 
  * "What? What do you want?" You tease her as she pulls your collar down to meet her face
  * She loves to wear your stuff, even if its huge on her, it dangles off of her and drowns her, which you think is adorable. 
  * She was so oblivious to your flirting 
  * Until Lance told her you liked her
  * Then she completely shut down
  * Its especially hard for her to tell when girls are flirting or just being nice
  * Literally the first time she made out with you she thought you were just being friendly 
  * Now that you guys are together, she loves to flirt back with you, she's so smooth 
  * But she also loves dumb, cheesy pickup lines 
  * "Those clothes look great on you, but they'd look even better on my floor." 
  * Just to watch you blush and stutter
  * When you guys watch movies, you always fall asleep together, her hands wrapped up into your shirt, her legs forced between yours, her feet gently resting on your ankles 
  * She loves to hear you say her name, she loves hearing you moan "Katie". 
  * She loves when you play with her hair, you could sit there for hours while she types on her computer, just running your hands through her mop of hair
  * You two love each other so much, and constantly remind each other of that
  * You always kiss her before she leaves on missions, no matter how small, or easy they are
  * She always returns home to you, no matter how difficult it is and she always makes sure you return to her 



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also I'm literally so gay for Pidge bc she reminds me so much of my best friend who I'm in love with but doesn't know.... :////


	18. Request for Fujoshiperv

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please for the love of god forgive me father for I have sinned also LMAO sorry for another shower scene but it just seemed to work out! Also this one is a little more??? Aggressive??? Idk Lotor is definitely commanding and dominating in this one but, read at your own risk

You got back from training with the Paladins of Voltron, piling your hair off of your sweaty neck you tied it into a messy ponytail. Lotor barely glanced up from his screen, but when he saw you he gulped heavily. 

"Back from your mission (Y/N)?" He asked and you nodded, taking your position behind Lotor, you stood at attention and he waved his hand, it was still weird to see Lotor so casual, and you quickly dropped your stance, standing casually, with your hip cocked and one hand on your hip. 

"Yes Commander, they were.... a fighting machine... the way they worked together, it was almost.... like they were an entire unit... even on hand to hand. I could barely hold them off." You grinned, admiring their technique. Lotor turned and caught another glimpse of you in your skin tight clothes, clinging to you with sweat. He blushed and felt the blood rush south. 

"Not to worry dear (Y/N) after our plan pulls through, we won't have to worry about them." He muttered, and finally flicked the screen away. He turned around and placed a hand, almost lovingly on your cheek. You looked at the ground and willed the blush around your neck not to flood to your face. You knew your place, and you knew that Lotor was incapable of love towards somebody other than himself. You were his subordinate, and you knew he would never deign to love you, or to even show emotions of love towards you. The spark you two had was purely physical, with perhaps some respect and admiration. 

"Of course Captain." You said and he ran a thumb across your lips, pulling your lower one down. You body was already full of adrenaline and endorphins, and you couldn't resist when the half-galra was ready to go. You took his thumb in your mouth, and swirled your tongue around the tip of it. Lotor was taken aback, as you had never been so bold before. You looked at him, with fake innocent and puppy eyes. He grinned, and leaned forward, taking his finger out of your mouth, he pressed his lips to yours, and you felt his sharp teeth glide across your mouth. You sighed and he groaned, pulling you closer, he felt your smooth and small body against his. Pulling back, you two seemed to pant into each others mouth. 

"Let's take this to the shower." He panted, tugging at the sweaty ponytail hanging down your back. You nodded and next thing you knew you two were in Lotor's room, the water pounding in the background. Lotor barely gave you time to catch your breath before he had you against the wall again, pinning your arms above your head, and attacking your mouth with kisses. With you and Lotor it was never about love, it was about you two needing to get your urges out, a way for you two to relieve tension and it was mutually beneficial for the both of you. 

He stopped for a minute to take your shirt off, ripping it off of you you snarled. 

"Hey! That was a perfectly good shirt!" You protested and he yanked your hair back, causing you to yowl. He pressed his mouth to yours and nipped, causing you to cry out again and arch your back forward. He quickly got his own shirt off, pressing his naked torso to yours, feeling the slick, sweat covered body underneath his set his pulse racing. He leaned back, and you inhaled deeply, getting out of your leggings, you heard his belt buckle click and you shivered with delight as you heard them fall to the floor. You went to you knees, eagerly taking him in your mouth, he moaned, his thighs tensed, and his hands in your hair, he threw his head back as you bobbed your head, up and down, sucking and tugging on him. He moaned loudly and pulled your head up, as you came up, he kissed your neck and chest, the steam starting to cloud your guys' vision. 

"Cmon lets go." He said and you nodded, both of you stumbling into the shower, with your arms and hands wrapped around each other. You got into the water and let the hot shower hit your body and roll over you. Lotor couldn't get his mind cleared and needed you desperately. He shoved you around and you moaned, knowing where he was going. He wrapped a hand around your waist, running his long finger over your clitoris, making you press your body against him and moan. He rubbed quickly and gently, knowing exactly what would make you explode. He slid into you and pushed you forward, so you were now leaning against the shower wall, on your forearms. Lotor quickly pumped into you and you moaned, biting your lip, and thrusting your own hips backwards you cried out as he hit deeply inside of you. 

"Lotor, I'm close." You warned and he grinned, quickening his page with both his hips and fingers, you gasped at he hit your spot repeatedly. "I'm coming!" You cried out, your legs shaking, and the familiar explosion in your nether regions and you gasped as Lotor kept pounding into you, his pace was spastic and you knew he was coming close, he pulled out of you and you turned around, he kissed you deeply and you grabbed his hard member, stroking him off and kissing him deeply. He thrust into your hand as you twisted and pulled in the way you knew he liked. 

"(Y/N)." He breathed, tossing his head back and letting the water rinse over both of you. He cried out as he came, and gasped as the spasms overtook his body. You both stood there, gasping and riding out your high, the water turned cold and you both quickly made your way out of the shower. You wrapped yourself In a towel as Lotor began to change into his new clothes. 

"Thanks (Y/N), I'll... see you around." He said, turning his back on you as you picked up your clothes. You sighed and opened the door. 

"See ya around... captain." You smirked and walked back to your room, feeling relieved, and satisfied.


	19. Request for Fujoshiperv Pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lotor sneaks into the readers room for a cuddle, the reader is pleasantly surprised

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um Fluff is something I'm not SUPER great at writing, idk it just always kinda comes out hella corny and I hope y'all like it

You were at your vanity, brushing out your hair from your latest shower with your commander. Taking a minute to examine your relationship with your Half- Galra partner, you two had known each other since you were children, he had always seemed unattainable for you but that allure is what attracted you to him. Even from a young age you two would sneak off to be with each other, behind Zarkon and Anerva. You two would steal forbidden kisses, and the drama and mystery behind your relationship made the one sided physical relationship. When Lotor had left to run a colony planet, you were finally free of the casual sex and emotional manipulation of Lotor, you had found yourself and eventually fell in love. 

You and your partner were inseparable, and you never could have imagined your life without them, life was good. You were talking of marriage, of starting a family. Your partner went on a mission one day, a quick scouting mission, and had never come back. His shipped was taken down by the rebel force. You were devastated and didn't think you would ever find a way to move on. That's when Lotor approached you, saying he had a new opportunity for you, to be his co-captain on his personal ship, on a mission to restore to Galra empire to it's former glory. You were unsure at first, but Lotor convinced you, the way he always seemed to and the next day you were on his ship. 

You looked back at yourself in the mirror, the dark circles that hung under your eyes, the frown that seemed to permanently tug the corners of your mouth down. Frustrated, you stood up, throwing your brush in the opposite direction. You flung yourself on the bed, and willed yourself not to cry. You somehow fell asleep, upset and angry. 

In the night you were awoken by the soft footsteps, you recognized the gait as Lotors. You sat up in bed and. watched as he entered the room. 

"Sh, (Y/N) it's me." He whispered, climbing into bed with you. You turned to face him, running a hand down his bare chest, you plunged your hand into his boxers. He gasped, but gently pulled your hand out. "Not tonight." He whispered and you furrowed your brow. This wasn't what you had planned, you knew what your relationship was, and you though Lotor did as well. Instead, you rolled back over, and Lotor wrapped his arm around your waist. You tensed and he felt it. 

"Lotor I don't know what you're playing at." You started and he shushed you, propping himself up on one elbow. He moved his hand to trace light, lazy circles on your hip. 

"We both get lonely, and need affection." He reminded you, his breath ghosting over your neck. 

"Lotor, that's not what we are and you know it." You hissed and he kissed your neck softly, running his long fingers on your hip bones. 

"I know you miss them..." He breathed and you tensed. 

"You keep their name out of their mouth." You hissed, trying to escape. Lotor clutched you tighter, shoving you into the bed. 

"Is that why we are the way we are? Are you trying to forget them?" He asked and your throat closed up, tears threatened to spill. "Oh (Y/N), I would never try to replace them." He cooed, using his thumb to wipe away a spilled tear. 

"No. You could never." You choked out and Lotor sighed, nestling his face into your neck. You hiccuped, trying to keep your composure. 

"I'll give you good dreams, and good nights, until you see them again." He whispered and hugged you tighter. You wanted to run, but there was nowhere to go, he would find you, and he would use you for his own gain, like he always had. You would never break free of him, of his grip. "Ah, now you understand." Lotor sighed as you relaxed your body into his touch. You couldn't get his sickly sweet scent out of your nostrils, but if you closed your eyes tightly enough, you could pretend it was them. You could pretend you were at home, wrapped up in your bed, with them right beside you. You could ignore the cold, calloused hands, and pretend that your lover had their hands wrapped lovingly around you, when he kissed your neck, you could ignore the sharp sting of his canine, and the dark purple bruises he left, and pretend it was the sweet, tender kisses of your Love. 

"You'll never be enough." You told him bitterly, and he stroked your face, with bittersweet touches. 

"I know that my dear." He said and you sighed, closing your eyes, and let the memories of your old Love flood your senses, while Lotor pressed his body close to you, let his hands roam you, let his lips kiss you harshly. "But I can leave you satisfied." He always had to have the last word, and you let him think that he could give you even half of what your other half gave you. But he was right, you did get lonely, starved for human touch, affection, and love and if Lotor was offering, you wouldn't deny yourself the skin to skin contact of another human, even one like Lotor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also damn this got a lot darker than I intended Jesus Christ sorry fam


	20. Request for Ruby Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance is an Altean Prince.... need I say more???

Once upon a time, there was a very lovely and very charming prince with white hair and white marks that sat high upon his royal cheekbones. The Prince's name was Lance, and he had many suitors throughout the galaxy, many beautiful women would find him at parties, and they would drape themselves on him, whispering sweet words in his ear, leaving their dark lipstick stained upon his dark skin. Handsome men would shower him with jewels, and would find him in dark corners, trapping his perfect mouth in theirs, and feel the swell of his chest against theirs. But the Prince was never satisfied, and would never chose a mate for himself. He was pressed for time as he was nearing his 18th birthday, and his father was growing weak, he would need to take over the throne, and help to continue his father's legacy, bringing the Altean empire into greatness. 

Of course running an entire planet was terribly hard for one person, Lance had seen the toll it had taken on his father since his mother had passed, and the Prince worried day after day for the sake of his people, and the sake of his father. He knew that soon his days of casual encounters with women and his gifts from men would end and he would need to take over the throne from his father. He decided one day that he would set out and find somebody to help him run Altea. He packed his bags, and in the dead of night, the spoiled, beautiful prince and the pride of the King, slipped out of the castle unnoticed and set off to pave his own destiny. 

He discovered many things that he never would have seen outside of the palace walls, he met Rebels who were leading a fight against the Galra Empire, and he met a boy from Earth named Matthew Holt, Lance thought he could be the one to sit side by side with him on the throne, but while Matt liked the charming Prince, his duty was with the rebel fleet. Duty to one's people was something Lance could understand, so he said goodbye to the Commander and went on his way. 

He met a Pilot with a white stripe in his hair and a scar across his nose, Lance stopped to ask who he was, and the man had no answer, for he himself did not know exactly who he was. He knew his mission was to get back home, but he did not know where his home was. And while Lance admired him fiercely, he did not think this man was the one meant to rule side by side with him. 

He met a small child with glasses and messy hair. She was looking for her brother, and while Lance sensed a familiar presence, he couldn't place his finger exactly on where he had seen those big brown eyes before. She thanked him for his help, and flew off. He did not love her, nor did she love him, she was not the one to rule next to him. 

He met a boy with a yellow headband, and a woman made entirely of rocks, and they showed him the power of their planet, Balmara. Lance was amazed and felt a strong sense of energy from this planet. When he expressed this to the two, they both snickered. "Of course you would" They explained, and when Lance was confused their faces softened, for they knew that the life of luxury led to a life of ignorance. "You're an Altean, you have a certain... pull to the Balmarian planet." They explained, and Lance was content. 

He flew many lonely nights, and met many new people along the way. They exchanged favors, and Lance thought that a few of them exchanged love, but the next morning, he would awake alone and he would know that they were not the ones meant to rule beside him. The once spoiled Prince, was knowing what it was like to live like his people, who were not entirely well fed, and there were many nights that he would go to sleep with his belly growling at him, begging for some food. He met a Galra boy, with long, dark hair and purple skin. Lance was almost positive that he had found the one. They shared a night together, and when the boy was still there in the morning, Lance couldn't stop himself from feeling hopeful that this boy was the one for him, the one that he had traveled the stars to find. However, he had come to find that he much preferred the quiet, secretive exits, rather than the ones that involved painful goodbyes, and last kisses. 

Then, there was one night, he found a new and unfamiliar planet. Earth. He had remembered a few of his friends from his travels had come from earth, and he was very excited to check it out. He landed on a remote shore location, where he was content to be by himself for a while. He walked along the sand and buried his toes in the cool earth, watching the waves lap at his feet. However, he was so lost in his own mind that he hadn't seen her come by. An earth girl with eyes that shone like rubies, and skin that radiated light like a star. He found himself intoxicated by her beauty, and couldn't stop staring at her. He was pleased when she came over to him, and introduced herself as (Y/N). He told her that his name was Lance and she giggled, with a laugh that made Lance light up. She asked where he was from and he told her that he was from a planet called Altea. When he asked her where she was from she simply responded "The Stars." Lance beamed at her. They stayed the night together out in the sand, where Lance told her everything about his planet, and she told him everything about Earth. She loved it there, but was ready to leave. And although they didn't spend a night of passion together, they spent a night under the stars together, sharing their naked soul rather than their naked bodies, and when the stars faded and the sun shone, it shone on two people in love. Lance knew that the girl with eyes like rubies and skin like stars would be the one to help lead his people. He asked if she would like to return to the stars, and she smiled, and told him that she would. 

Upon their return to Altea, the people rejoiced that their charming, handsome prince was back. And they rejoiced that he had brought a starry eyed girl home with him to rule beside him. The king gave his blessing, and Lance and the Earth Girl were married, to be together forever in this life, and the next. When the time came that the King had passed, Lance took up the duty and responsibility as King, and with the Girl that shone of stars next to him, they ran Altea together, fiercely and passionately, a kingdom came to rise into their most prosperous times and under the rule of King Lance and Queen (Y/N) the two newlyweds became Monarchs that were feared by their enemies, and loved by their people, and by each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also LMAO side note is when I was on Club Penguin my first Penguin's name was Star_Ruby56 so idk I feel like Ruby Star and I already have that in common lmao


	21. Authors Note

Hey Guys! I love you all so so much! If you guys wanna follow my social media I would love that! I'd love being able to interact with you guys and get to know you guys!   
My snapchat is Book_lover123 and my Instagram is ahoenamedalex 

 

Honestly I love you guys so much! I never expected to have such an interaction with you guys and it makes my day every time I get to reply to your guys's comments! Have an amazing day!!


	22. Delicate Keith x Lance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taylor Swift's Delicate just seemed to fit so so well for these two
> 
>  
> 
> Also if Klance isn't endgame I personally will knock down Dreamworks animation studios doors and fite them

" _ **This ain't for the best, but my reputation has never been worse, so... you must like me for me**._ " Keith looked up into Lance's dark eyes, the Blue Paladin averted his gaze and cleared his throat, intertwining his long, lithe fingers through Keith's gloved ones. Ignoring the loud sounds of the small bar that the two boys had ended up. 

" _ **We can't make any promises now can we babe, but you can make me a drink**." _ Lance tried to diffuse the tension, but ended up making the situation worse. Keith sighed and walked outside, running his hands through his hair, Lance quickly followed the dark haired boy outside and found him leaning against the wall of the bar, his head in his hands. Lance pried them apart and glanced at Keith 

_Dive Bar on the East Side where you at? Phone lights up my nightstand in the black. Come here you can meet me in the back._

_" **Dark jeans and**_ _ **your nikes, look at you**.  **Oh damn never seen that color blue."**_ Keith thought to himself, but refused to look Lance in the eyes, Lance took Keith's chin and tilted it upwards, so their lips were almost kissing, but not quite yet. 

" ** _Just think of the fun things we could do. 'Cause I like you."_** Lance whispered, his whiskey breath ghosted over Keith's mouth, and he ached to kiss the Blue Paladin. " ** _But this aint for the best, my reputation has never been worse so, you must like me for me."_** Lance almost mocked and Keith sighed, leaning upwards he closed the distance. 

_We can't make any promises now can we babe? But you can make me a drink._

Lance pulled away, a pink blush dusting his cheeks, he leaned his forehead against Keith's. 

" ** _Is is cool that I said all that?"_** He asked and Keith smiled.  ** _"Is it chill that you're in my head?"_** Keith nodded and pulled Lance's collar down for easy access to another kiss. 

 ** _"Cause I know that it's delicate."_** Lance stuttered out again and Keith pulled away, his head in Lance's shoulder. 

" ** _Is it cool that I said all that? Is it too soon to do this yet? Cause I know that its delicate."_** Keith spoke, his mouth grazing Lance's shoulder. Lance smiled, leaning down he tugged on Keith's arm and they got a taxi back to his home. 

 ** _"Third floor on the west side me and you."_** Lance giggled as Keith admired his home. " ** _Handsome you're a mansion with a view."_** Lance flirted, wrapping his hands into Keiths hair. Keith trailed his hand up and down Lance's chest. 

" ** _Do the girls back home touch you like I do?"_** He asked and Lance inhaled sharply, but was enjoying the moment. " ** _All night with your hands up in my hair."_** He breathed as Lance tugged his locks and kissed Keith's neck. 

" ** _Echoes of your footsteps on the stairs."_** Lance breathed in-between kisses.  ** _"Stay here honey I don't wanna share."_** He looked back up into Keith's violet eyes. " _ **Cause I like you."**_

 _Is this for the best? My reputation's never been worse so, you must like me for me._ Keith thought to himself, when he was able to form a coherent thought between Lance's wonderful and intoxicating kisses. 

Lance walked over to his open bar and gave Keith a sad looking smile.  ** _"Well we can't make any promises now can we babe? But you can make me a drink."_** He spoke and held up a glass of a dark liquor to Keith who drank it grateful to have something for his mouth to do other than attack Lance's delicate skin. 

 ** _"Is it cool that I said all that? Is it chill that you're in my head? Cause I know that it's delicate."_** Lance purred into Keith's neck, trying to get his shirt off. Keith was simultaneously trying to work Lance out of his clothes. 

" ** _Is it cool that I said all that? Is it too soon to do this yet? Cause I know that it's delicate."_** Keith whispered back and Lance smirked. 

" ** _Isn't it?"_** Lance asked and Keith laughed, melting into Lance's touch, his kisses and his presence. The Blue Paladin had finally broken down the walls to Keith, and he had done it so easily it almost made the defenses seem, delicate. 

 


	23. Head Canons about Matt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matthew Fucking Holt   
> my daddy   
> my papa  
> my sun my moon and all my stars  
> played by my sugar daddy   
> Blake Anderson 
> 
>  
> 
> I love him so much

  * Homeboy is SUCH a dork, but will definitely not show his nerdy side to his S/O until they have been together for a while, especially if his S/O isn't SUPER into all his fandoms
  * My beautiful Bisexual bb??? He's super active in Pride Movements, and loves to REP the Bi-Flag colors, he loves bringing his S/O to the parades and rallies
  * He is a fucking god with his mouth, kisses that leave you weak in the knees.
  * Sometimes he has to support you between his body and the wall because your legs get so shaky you can't even hold yourself up
  * Is actually low-key a stoner? 
  * Loves to smoke a bowl before working on a new invention, because he thinks it allows for him to think in new ways
  * He also smokes weed instead of taking Anti-Anxiety Meds
  * It steadies his hands 
  * But he never gets high before sleeping with you
  * He doesn't want the experience to be altered at all, and he likes to be as clear minded as possible
  * Honestly such a WEEBO 
  * HAS AN ANIME BODY PILLOW 
  * But also you love him, such a dork 
  * Incredibly smart, and well versed in many subjects, although math is his strong suit 
  * He gets a little lost in the English Department, you always had to tutor him through his classes 
  * "I don't get paradox! How can something be one thing AND something else?" "Matt calm down this isn't math, not everything has to have one answer." 
  * He always takes care of you, whether you're sick or stressed. Even in bed he always makes sure you're satisfied before he thinks of himself 
  * He loves sleeping next to you, and watching you sleep, the way your hair falls, the way your chest rises, and how you snore a little when you lay on your back 
  * He's super touchy and grab-assy. He loves holding your hand and slipping his hand into your back pocket when you guys are out. 
  * He sometimes gets a little self conscious when he thinks about how somebody as perfect as you could end up with somebody like him
  * But you remind him that he is the COMPLETE package, he is smart, caring, funny AND good looking. 
  * You and Pidge get along so great! She thinks its so fun to have an older sibling running around along with Matt. 
  * Matt loves to take you up on the roof, he definitely thinks moonlight is your best lighting. 
  * He loves to take pictures of you as well, with his phone when you're looking and sometimes he'll capture you in the moment with his polaroid, he thinks there's something so magical about your genuine face upon the printed photo
  * He hangs them up everywhere in his room
  * Because he loves you
  * And doesn't know exactly how to express it in words
  * And you love him, and know exactly what he means
  * Even if he never says it out loud 




	24. Request for Ruby Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> werecat lance is a thief, but the only thing he's stolen is your heart

It was late, walking through the forest at night spooked you, but you were sure you could handle yourself. After all, now was no time for fear, you were on a quest for the Beautiful Princess Allura, to deliver a message to her allies on Balmera, and you could not fail her. So you held your head high, and walked a little faster. After a while, the forest didn't become quite so scary, the dark trees were beautiful and the stars above were shining brightly. You were doing amazingly, there were no monsters in your path, and surprisingly, no creatures asking you to help them. 

However, things did not go this smoothly for long. You heard a rustle in the trees above you, and you glanced up, clutching your knife tightly. 

"Who's there?" You called, but there was no answer. You stared for a heartbeat more before turning back, resuming your quick pace to get to Balmera, when you felt a breeze behind you. You whipped around but nobody was there, your heart rate picked up, especially when you heard a rustle in the bushes in front of you. You quickly threw your knife, hard and heard a yelp of surprise. 

"Ow! What did you do that for?" You heard somebody whine, and you whirled around. A werecat with charming dark eyes and a pouch full of coins was staring at you, it seemed as though your knife had just grazed his arm, and he was holding a hand against it. 

"Why were you sneaking up on me?" You demanded, pulling your other knife out of your belt, thats when you noticed that your money pouch was gone. "Hey! You robbed me!" You protested and he grinned sneakily. You threatened to throw the other knife, at this point the boy tossed you back your money pouch and you quickly felt it, it didn't feel much lighter than before, so you reattached it to your belt. 

"Whats your name?" You asked and his mouth twisted upwards, despite the pain he felt on his arm. 

"Lance." He told you. "And yours?" 

"(Y/N)" You replied, keeping your defensive stance. 

"Well, (y/n) could you help a fella out? After all, it was your knife that did this to me." He said and you rolled your eyes. You knew this would deter you from your quest, but how could you say no? 

"Fine." You grumbled, putting your knife away. You walked over to him and he sat down in the clearing, allowing you to look at the wound. You knew it wasn't anything serious, but it was much deeper than you had expected. 

"Ouch!" He flinched when you probed the wound with your fingers. 

"Sorry." You muttered and he rolled his eyes. 

"Yeah I'm sure you are." He huffed. You pulled your bottle of water from your sack and gently cleansed the scrape. "So whats a pretty girl doing in a place like this?" He asked, and you blushed slightly. 

"I'm on a quest for Princess Allura of Altea, to deliver a message to the people of Balmera." You told him and he chuckled. 

"Did you rehearse that? Sheesh all you had to say was that you were going to Balmera." He said and you gritted your teeth in annoyance. "You said Princess Allura? Have you ever met her?" He asked, his voice suddenly sounding very hopeful, and rather childish with awe. 

"Yes many times." You told him, and you were now starting to dress the wound with a small bottle of tincture you had in your pack. 

"Whats she like? Is she really as beautiful as people say?" He asked and you chuckled. 

"Even more, her beauty is inside and outside." You said and he sighed. 

"Wow, I've only heard stories about her." He sighed dreamily, and you felt a strange pang of jealousy in your stomach. You began to apply a bandage to his arm. "So you work for her? Wow thats so amazing, does that mean you live in the castle?" He asked and you nodded. 

"Yes, when I'm back from my travels." You told him and he sighed again. You finished tying off the bandage and stood up. "Speaking of which, I need to go, I have to finish my journey soon." You told him and he shot to his feet. 

"Wait! I'll go with you! After all it pays to have protection." He said and you rolled your eyes, you knew you didn't have time to argue and shrugged. 

"Okay fine, whatever, just don't slow me down." You warned him and he laughed. 

"Who me? Never!" He ran ahead of you and set the pace. Despite yourself, you laughed and when he saw you laughing, he stopped for a minute and then continued to laugh. 

You two were making good time, Lance was keeping you entertained, and would keep asking you questions about your life at the palace, and you would gladly answer. Soon, you guys were almost at the city of Balmera and the sun was almost coming up over the horizon and you could see the buildings of Balmera. 

"Well, I think this is goodbye Lance." You told him and he blushed, rubbing his arm where the bandage was. "Thanks for coming with me on the rest of the journey." You told him and he blushed even deeper. 

"It was the least I could do after you helped me bandage my arm." He said, and you smiled. He leaned in, almost for a kiss, but misunderstanding, you reached up and stroked his cheek gently. 

"thanks again Lance! Bye!" You ran down the hill to complete your mission. 

"Hey wait!" Lance yelled and you grinned up at him. 

"What? You needed to roll a 7 or higher for charisma, and you rolled a 5." You stuck your tongue out at him and he rolled his eyes. Throwing the dice, back on the table and folded his arms. 

"Yeah whatever, this game is stupid anyways." He said and you laughed, crawling over to him. 

"I'm sorry baby, please don't be mad." You laughed and pressed kisses to his cheek. He turned his face away from you and you chuckled. "Babe please? Next time we play I'll let you choose the adventure." You begged and he finally consented, turning his face down to yours and capturing your lips in a gentle kiss. 

You pulled away quickly when you heard the door to the lounge open, and lance blushed hotly. 

"Is this, Monsters and Mana?" He asked, his face lighting up. 

"Yeah, uh, it is." Lance said, and looked at you with a pained face. 

"Wow! Can we play a round?" He asked and Lance started to shake his head before you laughed. 

"Of course Shiro! What character do you wanna be?' You asked, starting to clear the board from your last game. 

"A paladin!" he laughed, launching himself into the chair, and started to create his little character. Lance groaned and you shot him an apologetic look. "Oh boy! I can't wait to play with you guys! I love bonding with you two!" He said, pulling you guys into a group hug. Lance rolled his eyes, but you couldn't help that he looked pleased. 

"Okay now lets get started." You said, and started drafting up a story.


	25. Request for FrozenSnowflake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge and the reader get a little close playing Pokemon go 
> 
> (In this FIC Pidge is around the age of 18 not a small 15 year old) 
> 
>  
> 
> ALSO IF YOU STAN SMOL PIDGE WITH ANY OLDER CHARACTER PLS DONT REQUEST IT ITS VERY NOT GR8 THX

"C'mon (Y/N) lets go play Pokemon go!" Pidge begged, tugging on your arm. You sighed and rolled over in bed. 

"Pidge, its almost one in the morning, what do you want to go off and play Pokemon for?" You grumbled and put your face back in your pillow. She whacked you with her own pillow and you yelped. 

"C'mon we gotta go!" She called again, tugging your arm. 

"No! What year is it by the way? 2016?" You yawned and she yanked your blanket off. 

"OUR GYM IS UNDER ATTACK!" She yelled, and suddenly you were on your feet, it didn't matter that you were in your pajamas, you quickly pulled on your slippers and grabbed your phone. 

"In the name of Team Mystic, we will win our gym back." You vowed and Pidge giggled, you two ran out of the house, as quietly as possible, as not to wake her brother and parents. 

It was a short walk to the gym where you and Pidge had first won in the Summer of 2016, and had kept for 2 years since. The night air felt good on your bare legs, your thin pajamas offering little protection against the elements. In the moonlight, you saw Pidge's messy bed head, and the mischievous glint in her eyes behind her thick frames. She turned and smiled at you and as it always did, your heart skipped a beat. Over the years you and Pidge had gotten closer and closer, and at times it was hard to know weather or not the feelings you had for her were platonic, or something more. 

You guys sat in the grass, and defended your gym, laughing and giggling more than necessary perhaps, but the high of being with your best friend made you giddy. 

"Hey look, there's an Evee over there! Lets go get it!" She laughed as soon as you two were sure that your gym was protected. You laughed and stood up, going to get the Pokemon. You watched as she cheered when she caught it, and your heart caught in your throat when she shoved your shoulder. 

"Hey wait, lets trade a couple." She said and plopped down on the grass, it was hard for you to say no to her when she looked so gentle and pure, sitting in the grass in her oversized t-shirt and messy bed head. You laid down next to her and she leaned over your shoulder, telling you which ones she wanted. You smiled and laughed gently as her short hair tickled your cheek. She turned to see what you were laughing at and lost her balance, falling pretty directly on top of you. 

You both laughed and giggled, but she made no attempt to push herself off of you. You both settled down, and you felt her chest moving heavily on top of yours as she tried to catch her breath, you felt her heart hammering against her chest. Without warning, she leaned down, closed her eyes and caught your lips against hers. You sighed and moved yours against hers. She pulled back suddenly and flipped herself off of you.

"(Y/N) I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me, I'm really sorry I-" She stuttered but feeling brave you leaned forward and kissed her again, she twined her hands up into your hair as she laid back into the grass. You moaned into her mouth and she sighed. 

"Don't be sorry." You whispered as you pulled back and she grinned up at you. You felt your face heat up but you continued to kiss her and she sighed, arching her body to meet yours. 

"I should have kissed you a long time ago." She muttered and you laughed. 

"You really should have." You told her and you both sat there and laughed for a second, before you began to kiss her again.


End file.
